Haunting Past
by Phanie28
Summary: People are being found dead and Sam and Dean along with Bobby are trying to figure out what is causing these strange deaths. Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just borrowed these wonderful characters. Comments are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Haunting Past

Chapter one

It was dark as the tree branches brushed against and scratched his arms while he tried to hide from the thing that chased him. He had gone to the cemetery to visit his wife's grave when he heard a voice, it could have been in his head but he ran nevertheless.

_"You killed her, it's your fault, she'll never forgive you. What you are doing now is just out of guilt, it doesn't mean anything. It's your fault she died."_

He couldn't help but to remember that dreadful day when he found his wife crazy and in a murderous rage. He hadn't known how to stop her from killing him because her physical strength seemed to have accelerated considerably. He hadn't had a choice it was kill or be killed by her. Whatever was inside her wouldn't allow him to save her, so he put her out of her misery.

"Who is this?" he yelled in a heavy breath.

"_You killed her, it's your fault, she'll never forgive you..." _said the voice again.

He knew something was messing with his mind and he was trying to run away from whatever that was. Out of breath, he finally reached the gate and got out of the cemetery. Whatever chased him made him remember that hurtful memory as it continued to speak but the voice became more distant and angry.

_"It's your fault she died."_

Bobby woke up with a start, his heart thumped hard in his chest, he was out of breath and covered in sweat. He looked around disoriented. He was in his room and it was still dark outside but he could hear the birds chirping.

"Was this just a dream?" he asked, speaking to himself aloud. "No, it's not a dream, I did go to the cemetery, I did hear this voice."

Why was this having such a hold on him, the voice had sparked doubt in him, he thougt he had come to terms with this, that he had forgiven himself. That voice said she would never forgive him and he couldn't help to think that maybe it could be true. He got up, headed towards the bathroom, splashed a bit of cold water on his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror. A dreadful feeling of guilt and pain washed over him and he simply couldn't shake it off. He headed back to bed and tried to sleep some more but he was restless.

The phone rang and he jumped as the sound broke the silence in his room.

"Hello!"

"Hey Bobby, it's Dean, I think we're going to need your help on a case we're working on."

Dean explained about people becoming completely crazy, hurting there loved ones and then ending up dead. The funny thing was that they weren't killing themselves, something was killing them, sometimes ripping them apart and their bodies or what remained of them were always found in cemeteries.

"Well that is certainly strange, said Bobby. There are many things that can drive people mad but usually, those people commit suicide or end up in asylums, not ripped apart. I'll take a look and see what I can find."

"Great, thanks Bobby, call me as soon as you can." Dean said before he hung up the phone.

"So what did Bobby say?" Sam asked as he came out of the store after a few minutes carrying two coffees and a newspaper.

"He agrees that it's strange, he'll look into it and call as soon as he knows something."

"Yeah, well I hope it's soon."

"Why?"

"Look here," Sam said as he handed Dean the newspaper and his coffee. "There was another victim found last night same kind of circumstances, the woman was driven mad and found dead in a cemetary."

"Hum, did you notice where this happened? Dean looked at Sam. Whatever that thing is, it's been on the move and now it's close to Bobby's."

"Yeah I know, I noticed, said Sam, we should get on the move!"

Dean and Sam gathered their things, Sam called Bobby and told him about the new information. They took off to head toward Bobby's place with music blaring loud in the speakers of the Impala as they hit the road once again.

Bobby started to look in his books. The latest victim was found in the very same cemetery where he heard the voice, where his wife lay resting. He started looking for what kind of creature was able to drive people insane, he was sure that what happended to that woman was connected to that voice. He hadn't seen anything though, was it hiding, was it invisible and how could it know so much about his past? It was disconcerting, whatever it was, it knew how to mess with ones mind.

When the boys arrived into town, they headed to the coroner's office to find out as much as possible about that woman.

The young man at the desk told them everything he knew about the mystery.

"It's strange, I knew that woman, she was a nice person, just a couple years older than I am. She was very active in the church, a strong believer. I couldn't believe it when I heard that she tried to kill her husband. Apparently she started hitting him with an old iron frying pan before she ran out of the house. They found her the next day in the cemetery close to the little patch of woods on the far left side. What's sad about this is that she was five months pregnant." he stopped talking. Sam and Dean were looking at him.

"And?" Sam asked.

He looked up at them and continued.

"When they found her body, it was obvious the she had a miscarriage but the there was only blood, they never found the baby." he said looking sad.

He also mentioned that there was nothing else found at the scene or on the body that was out of the ordinary. The boys thanked him for his help and left with more questions than answers.

"Man, this case is really weird, besides all the victims being found in cemeteries, there is nothing connecting them, there is no real pattern."

"Yeah, I know!" Sam said trying to think what could do something as horrible as stealing a fetus and for what reason?

"Ok let's go over what we know about the victims so far."

"The first victim," Sam began, "Was an elderly man who kept saying that he saw his wife still alive when he went to visit her grave. He said she told him that his grandson was going to die in a car accident and it happened, just that way. A couple of days later, the old man was found ripped apart. The second victim was an eighteen-year old guy, who's mother said that he was having horrible nightmares and he seemed terrified all the time. This man was found in the cemetery as well, dead of a heart attack, which is weird for someone his age. Now, there is this woman who went nuts, tried to kill her husband, had a miscarriage and the baby is nowhere to be found."

"Let's go see Bobby, maybe he'll know what we're dealing with because so far I am clueless," Dean said raising his shoulders.

"Ok, agreed Sam, because I got nothing either."

Sam and Dean arrived at Bobby's by the end of the day. The place still looked the same, there were tons of books stacked in piles all over the house including the table, which was covered.

"Hey Bobby!" Sam said.

"Hey Bobby!" echoed Dean.

"Hey boys, glad to see you again!" Bobby said with a smile.

The boys entered, tried to find a place to sit and told Bobby about everything they knew so far. Bobby told the boys about the strange voice he heard in the cemetery. Sam asked Bobby what it said, Bobby became a little pale and only answered that he couldn't make out the words. Sam immediately assumed that he wasn't telling them everything but didn't say anything.

Bobby had found no more information than the boys had and was just as clueless about the mystery. They decided to head out to the cemetery later that night to see if they could find any more clues.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Because of the heat of the day and the much cooler night, there was a mist floating around. The air was thick and all three of them felt a little uneasy. It was unusual for them to feel that way, with all the things they had seen and hunted before but they couldn't help it.

They headed in different directions. Bobby walked towards his wife's grave, Dean went to investigate the little patch of woods on the far side of the cemetery while Sam headed to the newer part of the cemetery where there was no graves yet.

_"It's your fault she died." _Bobby heard the voice again as he was in front of his wife's resting place. He turned around but saw nothing. His heart began to race again.

Dean was close to that little patch of woods, where the crime occurred, he noticed that the yellow police tape was still there. He went under the tape to see if he could find anything the cops might have missed but because of the mist, he couldn't see anything.

"Damn it! he said, how am I supposed see in this mist?"

_"Psst, I have a secret to tell you Dean Winchester." _There was a pause.Dean jumped and turned around, his gun pointed in front of him ready to shoot. He looked left then right but saw nothing.

_"You won't be able to save him."_ said the low voice followed by a chilling laugh.

"Who is this?"

"_You won't be able to save him." _repeated the voice.

"Save who?" but there was no answer.

In the other part of the cemetery, Sam felt like he was being watched, he looked around to see with his flashlight and didn't see anything. He turned around when he heard foot steps.

"Dean, is that you?" he asked in a hushed voice, still trying to see despite the mist.

He turned around again and he saw him, a little boy. The kid seemed pale. He was badly hurt but there was no blood spilling from the big gash he had on his head. Sam thought at first he had to be a ghost. The boy stared at him and pointed to a grave not too far from them. Sam looked in the direction and Sam saw that it had been dug up very recently. He approached it holding up his gun while keeping an eye on the strange boy. He saw that the coffin at the bottom of the hole was open and empty.

"Oh my God!" Sam said with a horrified look on his face turning to look at the boy again.

Were they dealing with the zombie of a little boy? But that was impossible how could that be, that grave was freshly dug up, the grass and plants all around them were not rotted and the two other victims lived in different towns. Plus the first victim had seen his wife, not a little boy. Sam was still looking a the boy when the little boy's face became suddenly serious and he spoke.

_"How could you kill him Sam, how could you kill your brother?" _the boy said with a an accusing look_. _

"What? I didn't kill my brother, I would never..." started Sam but was interrupted.

_"Not yet, but you will." _

The little boy began to run and Sam stood there for a couple seconds, frozen by what he had said. By the time Sam caught up to him, all he found was the lifeless body of the little boy that told him he would kill his brother.

"Dean, Bobby, you have to see this!" Sam yelled so the others would join him.

He showed them the little boy's body and told them what had happened.

"Wait a minute, you're going to kill me?" Dean asked surprised.

Sam looked at him.

"Why would I do that?" Sam asked a little too seriously that it made Dean uncomfortable.

Dean told them about the voice he had heard. That it said he wouldn't be able to save him but didn't know who "him" was supposed to be.

"I didn't see anything, I only heard a voice and it didn't sound like a little boy, but the weirdest part it that it called me by my name, it knew who I was!"

Bobby looked at the boys with a puzzled look on his face. He cleared his throat.

"I heard the voice too, Bobby said, it told me the same thing it did the other night."

Sam looked at Bobby and couldn't help himself.

"You said you couldn't make out the words the other night." Sam said lowering his eyebrows.

Bobby took a deep breath before he told them what he omitted in their earlier conversation. He almost had tears in his eyes as he thought again about what happened with his wife, he took another deep breath to shake it off.

"Sorry I didn't mention this before guys." Bobby said.

"That's ok." they both said at the same time.

"So, what are we going to do about this little boy?" Sam asked.

"I think it would be best to put him back where he belongs after we salt and burn his remains, you know just to make sure he is at peace for good." Dean suggested.

Sam took the little lifeless body in his arms, before he carried it back to the coffin. Dean took off to get the supplies. They kept glancing around knowing that this thing was probably still there. They waited for the fire to be out, they refilled the hole and left the cemetery.

Back at Bobby's place they went over the facts again but neither of them could figure out what they were dealing with. The only thing they knew for sure was that it wasn't a zombie or a ghost. Bobby offered to let them stay at his place for the night since he had a couple bedrooms upstairs that were unused.

Dean shifted in his sleep, he was running trying desperately to help someone, he couldn't see who he was trying to save but it felt so important.

_"You won't be able to save him."_

Dean sat up straight in his bed, he felt like he had been running for hours. Then he heard Sam scream.

"Nooooo, I would never do that!"

Dean ran to his brother's room and saw that he too was having a bad dream. His head was turning form one side to the other and his eyes were moving fast under his eyelids. Dean got closer to him and tried to wake him up.

"Sam?" Dean said as he gently shook his brother's shoulder.

Sam was seeing the little boy again but this time his voice was different, it wasn't the boy's voice but one that was much deeper.

_"How could you kill your brother?"_

Dean shook Sam's shoulder again a bit harder. Sam woke up with a questioning look, wondering what all this meant. He had beads of sweat on his forehead and he felt cold. He saw that his brother was next to him. Dean explained that he heard him scream and had come to check on him.

"Oh!"

Sam felt grateful that his brother was always there to make sure he was alright. Perhaps at times it was a bit annoying, after all Sam wasn't a child anymore but it was comforting to know how much he cared about him. The words came back into his mind.

_"How could you kill your brother?"_

Sam smiled at his brother and told him he was okay. At that Dean, returned to his bed and tried to sleep again. Sam tried to do the same but he couldn't stop thinking. He could never kill his brother, that was ridiculous, that thing was only trying to mess with their minds and the scary thing was that it was working.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The rain was trickling on the window pane and the day was dark. It had been three days since the cemetery and neither Sam, Dean or Bobby dared to go back there until they knew what they were dealing with.

They had stayed at Bobby's to do research. They figured with all the books Bobby possessed they would be able to find something definitive. He probably had the most complete library on things supernatural that existed.

Sam also tried to find some information on his laptop but to no avail. What was more irritating than not knowing what they were dealing with was the fact that they couldn't stop thinking about all the things the voice had said to them. The thoughts of it, made them angry and frustrated.

Bobby couldn't stop the guilt as it slowly consumed him, it was all too possible that his wife would never forgive him, why would she? He had killed her, he had chosen the easy way out. He could have knocked her out, locked her up some way and gotten help. He could have tried harder to save her but he didn't. It was driving him crazy. The voice was right, what he was doing now, hunting, was too little too late and it wasn't worth anything, it was really out of guilt that he started it.

Bobby slammed shut the book he had in his hands, it made a loud thump that startled both Sam and Dean.

"I need some air." Bobby said as he headed towards the door.

Sam and Dean looked at him and then at each other.

"You know what? I think I need to have a change of air too." Dean said closing the book he was holding.

He got up, took his keys and went out the door. Sam just sat there, not moving, not saying a word. Bobby was just there standing in the rain as Dean passed by him not even looking at him. Dean went straight to the car and without looking back he said he needed a change of air as if he was talking to nobody in particular. He didn't see that Bobby had tears silently falling on his cheeks.

Sam watched the scene through the rain washed window.

_"How could you kill your brother?"_

The voice resounded again in Sam's mind as he sat still unable to stop thinking about the voice. He remembered that the first victim told him his dead wife had warned him about his grandson's death and the prediction had come true. Could the voice be right about Dean's destiny as well? Sam was frightened, what if he was going to kill his brother? He couldn't see how or why he would do something like that but he had the horrible feeling that he wasn't supposed to ignore the information.

Sam was lost in his thoughts and he jumped when he heard Bobby speaking to him.

"Sorry, what?" Sam said, he hadn't been aware that Bobby was inside again.

"Did Dean tell you where he was going?" Bobby asked again.

"Uh! No, he just said he needed a change of air." Sam answered.

Bobby headed to the kitchen and came back holding two beers.

"Here, I think we need to take a little break" Bobby said as he handed a beer to Sam.

"Thanks." Sam said, as he took the bottle to put to his mouth.

Both of them remained silent, while they drank their beer. They thought about what was happening to them. This wasn't like any other hunt they ever had. Normally, they would find the thing, identify it quickly and kill it. They would sometimes end up with a few bruises, sore muscles or a few cuts and scratches but this, this was different. Many things had tried to mess with their minds before but never anything had been able to succeed so well at it.

Dean was driving, he hadn't even bothered to turn on the music, he still felt he was supposed to save someone but who, where, when? The feeling was strong in him, he felt as if he had failed already.

"Damn it!" he said aloud in an angry voice.

"I'll just go back to the cemetery and kill this son of a bitch. It has to end now before we all go crazy." anger was rising in him as was his driving speed.

He veered the wheel just at the last second almost hitting another car that was coming in the opposite direction. He felt a sharp pain on his head and heard a loud bang.

Dean's head was resting on the steering wheel and blood was leaking from his forehead. The engine of the Impala was still running as it was crashed against the tree it had hit.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A few hours had passed, the rain had stopped and the sky was a bright orange and purple color as the sun slowly set. Sam and Bobby started to wonder where Dean had gone. They thought he might have gone to a bar and wouldn't be back until the morning. Sam took out his cell to call Dean. He looked around as he heard the musical ring tone of Dean's phone coming from somewhere under the many books that laid on the table.

Sam and Bobby looked at the spot where the sound came from and then at each other. Without a word, they both jumped up to head towards the door. They instinctively, knew that something wasn't right and they had to make certain Dean was okay.

They only had to drive a few miles before they saw the Impala crashed against a tree.

"Oh my God!" Sam said as he saw the accident site and his heart beat faster in his chest.

He ran to the car and saw Dean, his head was still on the steering wheel and the blood that flowed from his forehead had formed a little pool on his knees as well as the floor of the car.

"Dean? Dean can you hear me?" Sam yelled not daring to move his brother.

He checked for a pulse and his heart skipped a beat when he couldn't feel it.

"No, no, no, no no!"

He tried to calm himself, put his finger on Dean's neck again, just below the jaw line and sighed in relief when he felt it. It was faint and there wasn't a moment to lose but Dean was still alive.

Dean lay in his hospital bed while Sam sat in the chair next to the bed looking at his big brother, thinking to himself. He had been there before. There had been another car crash that resulted in Dean almost dying and that one had initiated the loss of their father. Thank God this time it wasn't as bad. The doctor insisted Dean would be fine.

Bobby had gone to take the car back to his place before he joined Sam at the hospital.

Dean stirred in his bed. He opened his eyes and realized where he was, the greenish color of the walls, the curtain rail above the bed and that unmistakable smell.

"Hey!" Dean said his voice hoarse.

"Hey you too!" Sam replied with a smile. "You look like crap!"

"Gee, thanks!" Dean said also smiling.

The doctor came in the room glad to see Dean awake and smiling. He checked him over and told him that he wanted him to stay for the night just to be safe. After all, he had hit his head pretty hard. He had a big bump in his forehead that was already a deep greenish purple and a scar that spread horizontaly right in the middle of his forehead which needed six stitches to keep closed.

Dean wasn't too happy about staying the night and was about to say something but when he saw the look on Sam's face he decided to shut up. Sam had his "Don't you dare" look and Dean knew there was no use even trying to argue with Sam about this. After all, it was just for one night, he'd be out of there in the morning, that wasn't so bad.

Bobby arrived just a couple minutes after the doctor left. He was relieved to see that Dean was alright.

"So what happened?" Bobby asked.

Dean told him about the other car he dodged at the last second.

"All I could think about was what that damn voice said and I can't help but feel that this is really important. I wasn't concentrating on the road at all. Then I realized that I wasn't the only one not focusing on the road, this car was was right in front of me and I just reacted. Guess that's how I hit the tree." Dean said seriously and then his facial expression changed.

"How's my baby?" Dean asked worried.

"Your baby? laughed Bobby. "Your baby's ok, she'll need a new bumper and a new headlight but she's ok."

Dean let out a huge sigh of relief and all three of them laughed.

Once again they all had a restless night, that voice again, the things it had said never left them alone. In the morning, Sam was awakened by his phone ringing.

"Dude, were you still sleeping? Man, I swear you do it on purpose, you're usually the one who's up at the crack of dawn and today you know you have to come and get me out of here and you sleep late?!"

Sam smiled.

"Oh I'm so sorry, you're highness! Be right there." Sam said mocking his brother hanging up the phone before Dean could reply.

Dean hung up the phone not amused at all. He needed to get out of this place fast because he really didn't like it and because he had to find a way to talk to that thing. Especialy after the dream he had. He needed answers.

As soon as they arrived at the house, Bobby was waiting for them, something had come up. He told them there had been another victim.

"It's Terrence Andrews." Bobby said. He saw that the name didn't ring any bell to the boys so he continued.

"He was a loner, very much into the occult, dark magic, that kind of stuff. He was found in the cemetery this morning. I heard over the scanner that the police found him hung to the big cross in the center of the cemetery and that his chest seemed to have been ripped open by a wild animal. A pretty gruesome sight." Bobby said.

"Damn!" Dean said angry. "We really have to find this thing fast before there is another victim."

"I agree, but we can't go back there without knowing what we're dealing with, the only thing we know so far is that it's invisible or it takes possession of corpses. Now I know demons possess people but they don't have a habit to dig up corpses, they usually prefer living people." Sam said.

"Damn!" repeated Dean. Wondering how he was supposed to be able to talk to this, whatever it was, thing and get the answers he needed.

"Alright, perhaps we should do like we did last time, go back there, investigate, see if we can find any clues and if this thing talks to us again, well..." Dean started.

"Whoa, wait a minute, you suggest we go back?" Sam asked all surprised. He thought that Dean would agree with him.

"What if this thing kills us instead of just talking this time?" Bobby asked.

"Hey wait a minute, you said that this Terrence guy was into the occult? Do you think he might have had something to do with this? Like summoning this thing or maybe, maybe he found out what it was and went there to try and stop it." Sam said.

"Hum, you may have a point there, we should go to Terrence's place and see if he knew something about this." Bobby said.

"Yeah ok, that's a good idea, as you said we might find answers there." Dean said not to happy that he wouldn't be getting the answers HE wanted tonight.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

The evening air was nice though a bit warm, there were no clouds and the multitudes of stars shone brigtly above their heads. Dean stood looked up and felt a little dizzy. Looking at the vast sky and all those tiny white spots made him feel small, it was a weird feeling. They were at the footsteps of Terrence's house about to go inside. Dean stopped looking up when Sam asked him if was going to join them. He grinned a bit sheepishly, before he went up the steps and picked the lock to open the door. They were surprised to see that there were even more books than at Bobby's place. The house was fairly small; only one floor and a basement. There was only one bedroom and a small kitchen. The larger room was the living room and that's where all the books were stored. Books on magic, witchcraft, spells, rituals for all sorts of things, some that would give anyone goosebumps just reading about what was needed and how to perform them.

Despite the books and artifacts, it was neat and clean. Dean went into the bedroom, which was small held nothing of interest, only a bed, a desk and closet full of clothes. Nothing out of the ordinary except lines of salt at the windows. After that he noticed that there were lines of salt at every window of the little house as well as all the doors too.

Sam went down a short hallway and in the back found a closet filled with more books and jars with all sorts of ingredients, herbs, incense, salt, as well as candles, athames, a cauldron, crystals and other types of stones, pendulums, a ouija board and odds and ends needed to practice rituals. On the one side of the hallway, there was a small bathroom and on the other side there was a door. Sam opened it and saw that it led to the basement. He called the others to alert them of his find. They went down together where they saw an almost bare room with only an altar in the middle filled with things used for a ritual and another room, with a huge armoire that was locked and engraved with symbols.

Dean approached the armoire to attempt to open it but Bobby stopped him almost violently.

"Wait, see those engravings on the wood? They are curses to protect whatever is inside and if you don't know how to disable them, it could be the end of you." Bobby informed them both.

"Do you know how to disable the curses?" Sam asked Bobby.

"No, I know a thing or two about curses but I don't recall seeing any of those before. There was a pencil and paper upstairs on the coffee table, would you get that for me?" Bobby asked as he looked in Sam's direction.

Sam retrieved the pencil and paper for Bobby.. Bobby put the paper flat against the engravings and gently stroked the pencil over the paper to make the markings appear on it.

"I'll be able to decipher what they mean at home." Bobby said.

It was the middle of the night and Dean was having the same dream he had at the hospital but this time he saw who it was he desperately needed to save.

He was in the cemetery and he was desperately trying to talk some sense into Sam. Sam was pointing a gun at him and telling him that he had to stop him from ever hurting anyone else and that the only way he could do that was to kill him. Sam pressed against the trigger and the shot rang loud.

Dean woke up with this feeling like he had fallen off the bed. Now he knew who he was supposed to save, it was his own brother. Something would happen to Sam that would change him, turn him into something he wasn't and he had to do everything he could to stop it. He had to save Sam from himself.

He got up and silently went downstairs and out the door. He hoped that the sound of the engine wouldn't wake the others. He drove to the cemetery, he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

He walked around in the cemetery and waited to hear the voice or for something to happen but nothing did. He got to the cross where Terrence had been found and looked around. On the dirt ground before him he saw words, something had been written there in the soil.

_"You still won't be able to save him."_ those were the words.

And then, more words started appearing, written by something invisible.

_"He will kill you and it will destroy him."_

"Who are you?" shouted Dean, "Why would my brother want to kill me? What will happen to Sam? ANSWER ME!" Dean shouted again but all he heard was an evil laugh that started loud and faded away.

"ANSWER ME!" Dean shouted once more angrily but the place was silent and empty.

Dean waited a bit longer though he knew nothing more would happen. The sun was about to rise so he decided to head back to Bobby's house.

When he got there, he saw that neither Bobby or Sam had awakened. He went back to his bed and fell asleep almost immediately, he wanted to think about what had happened but he was too tired to fight the sleep that overcame him.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Sam and Bobby were deciphering the symbols that Booby had copied form the armoire at Terrence's house when Dean came downstairs. It was nearing noon, and the sun shone bright and warm. Dean was surprised that it was already that late, he could hardly believe that he had the chance to sleep more than a couple of hours without any weird dreams. It was a positive change compared to the previous nights. He felt rested and ready to do whatever it would take to make sure nothing happened to Sam or anyone else for that matter.

Dean headed to the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee and wondered if he should mention to the others the dream he had before as well as what happened at the cemetery. Of course telling them that he went to the cemetery alone was probably not a good idea. He decided to keep that to himself for now.

"So, did you find out what those symbols mean?" Dean asked as he sat at the table.

"Well, they are not a curse as I thought, but they are a warning." Bobby informed him.

"It basically says that what is contained in the armoire is evil and that it is not wise to free it." Bobby continued.

"What? You mean that there is something locked in there that is, alive?" Dean said surprised.

"Well it doesn't necessarily mean it's alive but it's most definitely dangerous. We'll have to be careful when we open it and be ready for anything. These symbols are very old, they date back to the medieval times. The worst possible age when it comes to the dark arts." Bobby said.

"Alright so we're going to go back to Terrence's house tonight and see what is in that armoire?" Sam asked.

Bobby nodded in response to Sam's question.

They all began to prepare and gather everything they would need to protect themselves. Dean checked that all their weapons were loaded while Sam helped Bobby prepare hex bags to protect themselves.

At Terrence's house, once they were in the basement, they got close to the armoire readied to open it.

As the door opened, they saw a huge leather bound book that was completely chained closed, hanging from the top of the armoire and it moved making a loud clinking sound.

All three of them jumped back before they stood looking wide eyed and open mouthed at the sight before them as it moved.

"It's a Grimoire!" Sam and Bobby said at the same time.

Dean turned to look at them both, his mouth still open and his eyes still wide in surprise.

"It's a what?" Dean asked, as he eyed the strange object finally with his mouth closed.

He had seen some weird things in his life but he was certain this was one of the weirdest.

"Dude, if it wasn't so dangerous and well old it would be awesome!"

Sam raised an eyebrow at him while Bobby ignored the comment all together before Dean cleared his throat and became serious though he still smirked.

"This is a Grimoire" Bobby started, "In the middle ages some dark sorcerers had such books, those books were sometimes made out of human skin and they were kept chained like this to keep the magic from escaping from the pages. They mostly contain spells and rituals on summoning demons and ways to control them and all sorts of horrible things. Very dangerous if you don't know how to use it." Bobby said.

"Yeah The Key Of Solomon is a very popular Grimoire." Sam added.

"Exactly!" Bobby said.

"Ok, so let me get this straight, the book is moving because the magic written in it is trying to escape?" Dean asked with and incredulous look.

"Well, yeah!" Bobby said almost a little too seriously.

"Oh, okay, whatever!" Dean said looking at Bobby raising his eyebrows. "So, what do we do about it now?" Dean asked.

All three men looked at each other and then at the book. They decided it would be best to take the Grimoire as well as the other books out of the house. They couldn't leave them there for fear that a civilian might get there hands on the dangerous books.

They spent most of the night packing all the books from Terrence's house before they took everything back to Bobby's.

Bobby called someone he knew that would take care of putting the Grimoire in a safe place before they all headed to bed, they were exhausted and needed the rest.

_"You killed her, it's your fault, she'll never forgive you. It's your fault she died." _

Bobby was dreaming and still hearing what that voice had said to him and he saw his poor wife screaming at him, like it had happened before he killed her. He woke again, out of breath, his heart racing and he was drenched in sweat. He was overwhelmed by this painful memory. He couldn't stand the pain and guilt that was constantly being renewed each time it went deeper into his soul, as the days and nights passed. He wept silently in his bed.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Bobby's phone rang mid-morning waking him. The man on the other end of the line informed Bobby that he would come for the Grimoire in the early after-noon. It was another beautiful sunny summer day and it was already warm in the house. Bobby got up and noticed that Sam and Dean were still asleep. He envied them a little, they seemed to be sleeping peacefully, something he wished he could do. He headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

When he was done, he came out of the bathroom and saw that Sam and Dean weren't up yet.

"Wake up sleeping beauties." he shouted in the hallway between their rooms.

Sam and Dean both appeared at the door of their rooms, eyes barely opened. They both looked at Bobby and yawned at the same time, as they leaned against the door frame.

"Come on now, time to wake up, it's pretty late, you lazy heads!" Bobby said smirking.

"M'up, m'up!" Dean said all groggy.

Sam passed them by walking slowly, his feet heavy and disappeared in the bathroom. Dean let out a groan, after seeing that Sam had beat him to the bathroom . Though he really needed to go now that he was more awake he only groaned again before he went back in the room to wait.

"Come on in." Bobby said to a tall dark haired man after he opened the door that afternoon.

Bobby led him in, introduced him to Sam and Dean then pointed to the chained book on the table. The man looked at it wide eyed. He was almost in awe about it.

"Oh my God! This is truly amazing!" the man said.

He picked it up and it moved in his hands making a clinking sound which startled him. He looked at it from all angles as carefully as if he was holding a priceless work of art. He was amazed to see that it was indeed a real authentic Grimoire, not just a copy. It was also one he had never heard of before. "Unbelievable!" was all he could say as he studied it. He looked at Bobby and smiled widely, he was so excited to have the chance to view this amazing book.

"I'm going to take this book to look over in a safe place, I can't just open it like that, it's too dangerous. So Bobby you told me about that series of murders that you guys are investigating? You didn't give me many details, what makes you believe that these murders are more than just random human craziness?" the man asked.

Bobby explained everything, the cemetery, the strange deaths, how they found the Grimoire, the voice and how it seemed to know all about them. The man listened with much interest at what Bobby told him.

"Hum! I would say that you are right, it is strange." the man said when Bobby was done talking.

"We've been trying to find out what this thing is and so far we found nothing. We thought that the answer might be in this book or in any other book we retrieved at Terrence's house. Do you have any idea on what it might be?" Bobby asked.

"No, I'm afraid not my friend but I will take the Grimoire and see if I can find anything that would fit what you described. I'll tell you as soon as I find anything." the man said.

"Alright, we'll be looking through the other books in the mean time. Hopefully we'll find the answer. Thanks for helping." Bobby said as the man stepped out the front door giving him a smile and nodding at Sam and Dean.

"More research, huh?" Dean said unenthusiastically.

Bobby was about to say something when he heard over his police scanner that there was two more victims found at the cemetery and that one of them was still alive. They were calling all units to go there.

"Maybe we should go too, see what we can find out. Maybe get a chance to talk to the victim that is still alive." Sam suggested.

Dean nodded his approval and looked at Bobby to see what he thought about it. Bobby agreed it would be a good idea, after all, with everyone around, there would be little chance of it attacking and whatever more they could find out would be helpful. Bobby told the boys to go and that he would stay behind to explore Terrence's books.

The Winchesters dressed up in their suits and ties, ready to impersonate detectives and drove off to the cemetery. There was over six police cars and two ambulances at the cemetery's gate. The place was also surrounded by curious people that the cops were having trouble keeping away from the site.

As they arrived at the gate, a police officer stopped them and told them they didn't have the right to be there. They both flashed their fake detective badges at the officer and he let them in.

Dean headed to the officer in charge to ask him questions as Sam went to the ambulance where they were about to take the surviving victim to the hospital.

"Hold on, I would like to speak with her if you don't mind." Sam said at the paramedic.

"I'm afraid she won't be able to tell you much, detective, she is in a state of shock and hasn't spoken a word or even made a sound since she was found. See for yourself but we need to hurry and get the medical care she needs." the male paramedic said.

Sam went closer to the woman that lie on the gurney. She was obviously traumatized, very pale with a blank look on her face, staring at nothing, not even blinking. She was also injured, both her arms were broken and her right leg as well, the bone was sticking out of the flesh. Sam immediately knew that it was useless to even try asking her anything. She must have been in so much pain and yet, she wasn't even reacting to it. He let the paramedics do their job and take her to the hospital.

Dean was talking the case with the officer. He asked about the victims and if they had found any clue as to what might have happened to them. The officer told him that they were a young couple that moved into town not very long ago and that so far they didn't have any clue on how to explain what was happening.

The other victim, a man, was still lying on the ground, he hadn't been moved yet. Amazingly though he didn't have a mark on his body, not a scratch or anything. He was just dead. Dean leaned down to have a closer look and saw something underneath the young man. He carefully rolled the body to the side and right there under him there was something written on the ground. Both Dean and the officer looked at what was written and Dean's heart skipped a beat as he read.

_"Sam will be next."_

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Dean crouched in front of the man's body, as he stared at the words on the ground, his heart beat faster, knowing that the message had been meant for him.

"What does that mean? Sam will be next?" the officer asked.

Dean straightened himself and looked at the officer. He didn't respond to him, he was thinking. How could it, whatever that thing was, know he would be a the scene of the crime? More importantly, what was going to happen to Sam? He looked around to find his brother. He knew he had gone to talk to the surviving victim. As he looked to the gate he saw the ambulance leave, he even jumped as the sirens started. His heart skipped another beat when he couldn't see his Sam anywhere.

The officer was still looking at him as Dean pulled out his cell phone to call Sam's number. It rang, once, twice, three times before it went to voice mail. Dean began to panic, he darted passed the officer, redialed Sam's number and went around the cemetery looking for any sign of his brother. Sam was nowhere to be seen. Sam would have warned Dean if he had gone in the ambulance, to accompany the victim. He would have told him or he would answer his damn phone. Dean started running calling Sam's name aloud.

"SAM!" Dean screamed.

"Where the hell are you?" he thought, as his heart rate shot up. He felt like a father who had lost his little kid at the mall.

"SAM!"

The officer came close to him and asked if the Sam he was obviously looking for was the Sam that was mentioned in the writing on the ground. Dean looked at him and gave him a fast nod and asked him to call the paramedics to see if they knew where the detective that had spoken to them had gone. The officer did as Dean asked. He told him what the paramedic said. That after seeing the surviving woman the detective had headed towards the left edge of the cemetery close to the patch of woods. He seemed to have seen something. They just thought he was continuing his investigation and left for the hospital.

"Sam is the other detective you came with?" the officer asked.

"He's my brother." was the only explanation he gave before he sprinted towards the patch of woods on the left side of the cemetery.

The officer looked at Dean curiously and started running after him. As he reached the woods, he saw nothing. He kept looking around and the officer went the other way to help him look. Dean called Sam's name aloud. Still no answer. He called his cell number again and he only got the voice mail again. He tried again, this time listening carefully, maybe he would hear the phone ringing or a buzzing sound if Sam's cell was set on vibrate. Nothing.

Dean became pale, he was sweating and frantically looked everywhere. He just knew that he wouldn't find his brother, Sam was gone, he could feel it in his gut. It felt like a knot tightening inside him.

"SAMMY!!" Dean screamed again louder in despair.

The officer was calling to all the units that were still there to warn of the missing detective and to ask if anyone knew of his whereabouts as Dean ran to the gate, got in the Impala and drove away. On the way back to Bobby's he phoned to tell him what had happened.

Sam slowly regained consciousness. He was lying on a cement floor and it was dark. His head was hurting. He raised his hand to the back of his head and cringed as he touched the huge bump he had. As his eyes got accustomed to the dark, he finally could make out where he was. He slowly rose up to his feet and felt a rush of dizziness overcome him. He had to hold himself using the stone coffin that was in the middle of the room.

The crypt was fairly large, there was a door in front of him and very small windows at the top of the side walls. He walked slowly to the door and tried to open it. It was locked and made of thick wood. He tried to kick it open but he only fell back on the floor. The door didn't even budge. He got up and went to one of the windows. Standing on his toes, he was able to see that he was still in the same cemetery. He could see the police officers in the distance and Dean running to the patch of woods which was completely in the opposite direction of the crypts. He banged on the window and screamed Dean's name.

_"He can't hear you."_

Sam turned around so fast he became dizzy again. Still he didn't see anything.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Sam asked.

_"Oh Sam, how could you kill your brother?"_ the voice asked.

"I didn't k..."

_"You will, Sam. I know it, I know all. I know all about you and your brother, Sam Winchester."_ the voice said cutting him off.

"No, I don't believe it, you're lying, you're just playing with my mind, there is no way I could do that. You are wrong!" Sam said angrily.

Sam heard the voice coming right from behind him before everything went black again as he fell to the ground unconscious.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Dean and Bobby were gearing up to go back to the cemetery. Dean was in such a panic. Bobby tried in vain to calm him down but Dean wouldn't hear it and Bobby knew better than to insist.

It wasn't the first time that Sam had gone missing with no explanation, this wasn't the first time that Dean felt so helpless and worried about his baby brother, about the one he had taken care of all his life and had sworn to protect. Once more Dean was feeling like he had failed and he could still hear the voice in his head, _"You won't be able to save him." _Which made him feel so much worse. His heart was beating so fast, the knot in his gut was tightened even more, anger was rising and he desperately tried to stop tears that threatened to flow freely.

Dean's phone rang and he picked up immediately.

"Sam?" Dean asked with so much hope in his voice.

"Dean, I need your help, I can't get out of this damn crypt and I tried banging on the door so the cops could hear me but they didn't and they're all gone now and..."

"Sam? Are you alright? Sam, answer me. SAM!" Dean yelled his name after he heard a whimper from Sam and a thump before the line went dead.

"Damn it!!" Dean said as he looked at Bobby who was curious to find out if Sam had the time to say where he was.

Dean told Bobby what Sam had relayed to him about his location as he grabbed his bag already filled with his weapons. He headed to the door. Then they went off to the cemetery once again.

When they arrived they went straight to the crypts and began to bang on each door while they screamed Sam's name to see if he could hear them but Sam was still unconscious though they had no idea. They were determined to open them all if they had to, because they had to find Sam. Dean went to the closest one and Bobby to the one next to it and they opened the doors in their search, but no luck. They moved on to the next one and still no Sam, the crypts were empty.

There were only three crypts left to explore, they reasoned Sam had to be in one of them, he just had to be. Dean was still thinking about what the voice had said and what had be written on the ground all the while he tried hard not to think too much about it. The knot in his gut tightened and worry took a solid place. What if Sam wasn't there, what if the phone call was a trick. Dean couldn't bear the thought of it, he had to believe that he would find his brother.

Bobby thought the same thing, he was scared of what might have happened to Sam. He was really worried about him. After all Sam and Dean were family to him. This whole thing was such a nightmare. Before opening the door to the last crypt, Bobby paused a second and actually prayed to God for Sam to be there. When he opened the door, he was so relieved to finally see Sam. He called out to Dean as he rushed to Sam who was still lying on the floor, slowly regaining consciousness. The light that flooded the dark room made him narrow his eyes and he put his arm in front of his face.

"Boy am I glad to see you!" Bobby said with relief.

"Sam." Dean said as he ran in the crypt to his brother's side.

"Hey!" Sam said in a low voice but he had a slight smile on his face because he was happy to see them..

Dean sighed in relief, he and Bobby helped Sam to his feet and Dean couldn't help himself, he hugged Sam real tight finally letting the tears he had held back to fill his eyes. He was just not letting go. His heart was still beating so fast, the worry and fear were very present. Dean held on to his brother as if he would disappear into thin air if he let go.

Bobby stood next to them, a hand on each their shoulders, he felt relieved that Sam was safe.

They all stood there, Dean still holding his brother tight in an embrace that seemed to last forever.

"Hey, Dean, I'm alright." Sam finally said in an attempt to reassure his brother.

Dean smiled at Bobby before he pulled away from Sam but still held his brothers arms. The look on Dean's face spoke volumes about how scared and worried he had been. Sam looked at him, smiled and told him again that he was alright.

The three men headed out of the crypt and walked silently towards the car. Dean walked slightly behind Sam so he could see him the entire time, he didn't want to let him out of his sight. They got in the car, Sam sat in the passenger seat and Bobby sat in the back seat. Dean waited until his brother was comfortable after Dean took his place at the wheel. He turned on the ignition and the Impala roared to life before Dean drove back towards Bobby's place. He was finally calming down, all the muscles in his body were starting to relax. Everything was fine in his world, his brother was at his side and besides the big bump in the back of his head, he was fine.

Back at the house, Sam was quiet, Bobby gave him a bag of ice to put on the bump on the back of his head and both he and Dean waited for him to tell them what had happened.

"After I went to see the surviving victim, who was obviously traumatized, and unable to tell me anything, I was about to join Dean when I heard the voice again." Sam started.

Both Dean and Bobby gave Sam an urging look for him to continue.

"It was calling me, it seemed that it was coming from the patch of woods on the left side so I headed in that direction.. After that, all I remember is waking up in a crypt. I have no idea how I got there. Then the voice spoke to me again, it told me the same old thing, that I would kill you, Dean and it went black again. When I woke up, I called you on my cell and I saw a shadow, felt a blow to my head and I fell down again." Sam paused.

"I think I'm going to need a new suit." Sam said looking down at his clothes which were all stained and torn in places..

Dean stared at his brother and he couldn't help it, he was tensing up again, there was something wrong, he didn't know what yet but there was something off about the way Sam was talking and behaving. He seemed way too calm and didn't seem to be his usual self, like he wasn't comfortable being there with them..

Dean studied his brother and the thing possessing Sam noticed that right away. It would have to be careful, Dean wasn't that easily fooled and Sam was pretty damn strong, it had trouble keeping him from expelling it from his body.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

The sun was shining bright that morning, it was fairly early and Bobby could no longer sleep. He had another nightmare about his late wife screaming at him for killing her instead of trying to save her. He kept seeing her, so bitter and so angry, as she was telling him that she would never forgive him. Every time it crushed Bobby's heart. If only he had done things differently, if only he had tried harder. Bobby got up and ran to the bathroom, he was shaking all over as he looked at himself in the mirror. He hated so much what he saw. There, his reflection stared back at him, all he saw was the murderer he felt himself to be. He couldn't bear to look at himself, the bitter pain, the anger and the shame overwhelmed him, tears filled his eyes and he let out a loud scream before he threw his fist at his reflection shattering the glass and leaving his hand bloody. The pain he felt was so unbearable as he let himself sink to the floor his back against the wall while he stared at his trembling bloody fist wishing he could just die.

Dean woke up with a start when he heard Bobby scream and the mirror smash. He wanted to go to Bobby to see if he was alright but his attention was drawn to something else. Sam was sitting in his bed and he was talking in a hushed voice, like he was having a private conversation with himself. Dean got closer to Sam's room and tried to hear what Sam was saying.

_"You will kill your brother Sam, you'll shoot him in the head, it's the only way you'll be able to get rid of me. And Bobby, he's already loosing his mind, I won't even have to kill him, he'll do it himself, poor man having such a deep burden to carry, it's almost funny, he will never get over killing his own wife and you and I, we'll make sure to remind him about that all the time."_

Sam stopped talking for a moment and started again with a laugh.

_"Oh Sam don't be like that, it's no use trying to fight me, as I said, I'm not going anywhere until you kill Dean."..._

_"I want you to kill him because it's going to be fun and because it's going to be even more fun if it comes from you personally!"..._

_"You know as well as I do that Dean will never have what he wants the most, why let him suffer for the rest of his life?"..._

_"Sam, Sam, you disappoint me, you should know your brother better than that, he wishes everyday that he didn't have to take care of you, not like that anyway, that he had a normal life working a normal job, having a pretty wife, a home and his own kids. You are a burden to him."..._

_"No Sam, Dean won't let you leave, he knows there is a possibility that you could become... Well, if he only knew what you'll do, what you'll be, he would kill you right now!"... _Sam stopped talking once again and looked at the door as if he knew Dean was there eavesdropping.

Dean turned back and headed to his room, he barely had time to get there before Sam was out of his room looking in the hallway. Dean couldn't believe it, he was right, something was wrong about Sam, that thing that they were hunting was now in Sam and it was going to kill him if he didn't find a way to stop it fast. Dean felt fear rise in him, it was so powerful, that thing knew things and so far it hadn't been wrong. It knew about his secret wish, to have a home and a normal life, it knew that he was staying with his brother because deep down, Dean knew something could happen to Sam, change him in the worst possible way. Even if the thought of it was killing him, he had to do what it would take to make sure that didn't happen. _"Well, if he only knew what you'll do, what you'll be, he would kill you right now!" _Dean's heart sank at the thought of those words, would it be that terrible? He wondered. Still he couldn't let himself believe that Sam, his Sammy, his little brother that he loved more than anyone, would be this evil. It couldn't be, Sam was always the sensible one, the one that cared, the one that thought things through before doing anything. He might have demon blood in him, he might have some special abilities in him, if they were still there but there was no way Sam could become a monster.

The phone rang and it startled everyone, Dean ran to answer. Bobby came down stairs with a towel wrapped around his hand and Sam followed right after him. Dean wasn't saying anything, he looked at Bobby, then at Sam and finally said to person on the other end that they would be waiting for him.

"So, who was it?" Sam asked.

"It was the guy we gave the Grimoire too, he thinks might have found what we're dealing with. He'll be here in about an hour." Dean answered.

Sam looked at Dean as he narrowed his eyes then quickly turned to look at Bobby with a concerned look on his face.

"Let me look at your hand, make sure you don't have pieces of glass still in the wounds. Dean could you get the disinfectant and bandages?" Sam said as he was gently unwrapping the towel off Bobby's hand.

Dean went to get the bandages and Bobby allowed Sam to look at his hand expecting him to ask what had happened but instead Sam just told him that smashing mirrors with his fists was not a good idea.

"Yeah, you're right, I'll remember that in the future." Bobby said looking up at Sam's face. He knew instantly that this wasn't Sam at all at that very moment so he just smiled at him hoping he wouldn't notice he figured it out.

As Dean got the bandages out of the cabinet, he hoped that the guy really had the the solution. He was thinking of calling him back to tell him that it was possessing Sam and that it would make things a little difficult but he decided to wait until Sam was busy bandaging Bobby's hand to try and make his move.

Dean returned to the room then handed the bandages to Sam. He saw all the little cuts on Bobby's hand, he knew exactly why he had them. He felt sad for his friend. It was true, having to live with such a heavy burden had to be so painful. He gave Bobby a meaningful look and told them that he was going to get dressed.

Dean went to his room and took his cell phone from his jacket's pocket. He didn't have time to dial the number before he ended up lying on the floor, his head throbbed from the blow Sam had given him.

_"Oh Dean, I can know the future, remember? I can't let you make that phone call, you know that." _Sam raised his hand and punched Dean one last time and the older Winchester fell into unconsciousness.

Sam dragged Dean's limp body back down stairs and tied him to a chair. After that Sam did the same to Bobby who he had already knocked out.

_"This is not exactly what I had planned but it's still going to be fun!" _Sam said with an evil smile forming on his delicate features.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

"Ok, I've had enough. What are you and why are you doing this?" asked the real Sam still trapped inside his own body not being able to control anything. He was fighting really hard to take control back, to push out this thing inside him. He couldn't figure out how to do it, it was just too strong. All he could do was watch and listen to what the thing was doing. He was getting really frustrated and quite scared of what would happen.

"Hey answer me!" said Sam. "What are you and why are you doing this?"

_"Sam, I need to concentrate, I need to know what our soon to be here visitor will know."_ said the thing.

"Yeah about that, how can you know the future?" asked Sam.

_"I only have to concentrate on a subject and then I can know everything I need to know. Like for example, I know you will shoot a bullet through your brother's heart. You know Sam, you've been strong so far and I haven't been able to hurt Dean as much as would have liked. That's why I couldn't make you pull the trigger at him. You made that pretty clear last night when I tried. I was genuinely surprised that you could stop me from doing that. So now because of that, I had to draw things out longer and find a new plan. When I looked in your future, the same thing was still there, you will kill your brother." _explained the thing.

"You're wrong, I won't kill my brother and I will find a way to get rid of you. Believe me." Sam said in an angry but determined tone.

Dean had regained consciousness but he didn't move or open his eyes. Sam was having a conversation with himself once more. He was hearing Sam's voice but it was the thing talking not Sammy. Sam was in there somewhere, still conscious and trying to fight this thing from within. Sam is strong and intelligent, he thought, he won't let this thing win. Although the thought was comforting, he was still worried about what would happen next. He was after all solidly tied up to a chair and gagged. He was listening to everything that the thing was saying. He was relieved to know that it had tried to shoot him in his sleep and Sam had managed to stop it. It was also interesting to know that it couldn't know everything, that it had to concentrate to know the future. It could find out fast what it wanted to know but if Sam kept him distracted, then they had a bit of an advantage.

_"Yes you will Sam, you will let me kill him, you will give me your permission, you won't stop me from doing it next time." _said the thing.

"You still didn't answer my question, tell me what you are and why you're doing this." Sam said.

_"I'm a Vetala, a of spirit if you want, I'm unaffected by the laws of space and time, that's how I can know the future but also the past and the present. And because I was human once I can understand human nature better than any other supernatural being. . I've been around for a very long time Sam. For a time, long ago, sorcerers came to seek me out, they knew what I was and they wanted to know things, things about the past or the future that only I could find out. Sometimes I gave them the answers they were seeking and sometimes I would just kill them. I spent all my time in cemeteries, made them my home and I simply amused myself by driving people crazy and then killing them. It is a lot of fun you know, how easy it is to break the mind as well as the body."_

It paused for a few seconds waiting to see if Sam would say something before it carried on speaking but Sam remained silent.

_"I can take possession of bodies, like the little boy I was using when I first spoke to you. But as for why I'm doing this to you, besides the obvious reason that it's extremely entertaining, is that you gave me an opportunity I never had before."_

It paused again as Sam broke his silence and asked what that opportunity was.

Bobby regained consciousness as the Vetala started to tell what he was. He glanced at Dean really fast while Sam wasn't looking in their direction. Dean looked at him quickly and re-assumed his position as if he was still unconscious. Bobby did the same and listened as Sam was being able to cleverly make the Vetala tell him everything they wanted to know. The Vetala continued.

_"You see, I've never been able to possess live bodies before. I tried many times but it was impossible. When I saw you in the cemetery with your brother, I heard your names and it peaked my interest right away. I found out that you were indeed the Winchester brothers so many creatures fear and want to kill. You guys are legendary. Did you know that? I mean, you Sam, you are special, you have power you don't even realize you have, it's all there in you and you refuse to use it. I know why of course. You don't want to become some evil thing. But Sam, if only you knew what you're capable of doing, I wouldn't be here doing this to you now, you would have destroyed me in the blink of an eye."_

It stopped talking for a few seconds.

_"Oh my God! Not only you don't want to use your powers, you don't know how either. I could help you, show you the possibilities. Oh yes, the possibilities... they are... I've seen your past Sam, how interesting a life you had. That demon blood you have in you, that's what make it possible for me to take over you body, not sure why exactly, maybe it doesn't make you as human as you think you are or something like that, but that's why I can possess you even if you're still alive. That gave me the chance to leave the cemetery unnoticed, I mean animating a corpse is not very inconspicuous. You see Sam I have plans for us now and your brother is in the way. So is Bobby. That's why they have to die."_

"What plans?" Sam said furiously but got no answer.

The man Bobby had given the Grimoire to, had arrived, the car had stopped in the driveway and he was about to make his way to the door as it flew open and Sam shot him twice in the chest with no warning. The man felt the pain rush through his body and looked at Sam in horror realizing what was happening.

"Last rites." the man said feebly before he hit the ground.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Sam stood looking down at the man lying on the floor, his back turned to Dean and Bobby. They had been shocked from what had just happened, there was no more pretending of being unconscious. Dean and Bobby were both looking in horror in Sam's direction and the man that lie on the floor. They watched him drag the man's body inside and close the door behind him. Sam then turned around to find that both Dean and Bobby were both awake and looking at him wide eyed with surprise and fear.

_"Well I couldn't let him spoil the fun now could I?" _Sam said.

Both Dean and Bobby wiggled on there seats as they tried to loosen the ropes that were holding them tight but it wasn't working. Dean attempted to speak but all that came out from behind the gag he had in his mouth were low grunts.

_"Is there something you're trying to say, Dean? You don't think I was right to get rid of him? You know what, I think I'll just let you sit there a little while longer and in the mean time, I'm going to try and tap into Sammy's powers here, see if I can wake those up, have more fun you know... before Sam kills you."_ the Vetala said as he emphasized the last words.

Dean looked at him with horror, as he wondered if they were going to be able to get rid of that thing before it was too late. Dean knew his brother was still in there and trying his best but so far it wasn't working to well. Sam stared back at him with a smug smile before he turned his attention to Bobby.

_"So Bobby, still having nightmares of your wife? Poor woman, you just killed her! That was not very nice of you."_ The Vetala laughed and then became serious again. _"She's not at rest you know and she will never forgive you. Think about that."_ it said giving Bobby an accusing stare that made Bobby feel the guilt that had begun to consume him.

Bobby looked in Sam's eyes maybe hoping to catch a glimpse of the real Sam, something to give him hope but all he saw was two dark empty eyes. His heart sank at the thought of his wife and he lowered his head attempting to hide the tears that threatened to pour out. He knew the thing was messing with him, he knew he was supposed to think about what he knew about Vetalas so he would know how to get rid of it when the time came but he couldn't. What he had done to his wife was killing him, he was seeing images of her again and letting the words of that thing tear him up inside. He was angry that he didn't even have the strength to keep those devastating feelings of failure from totally consuming him. He even thought the unthinkable... that he wished he was dead already.

Dean noticed how much his friend was hurting, really hurting. He wanted to say something encouraging but he couldn't talk with this gag. He tried to give him an understanding look but Booby still had his head lowered as if there was something interesting on his lap.

"You bastard, if you think I'm going to let you do whatever you want you are gravely mistaken." the real Sam said.

_"Hum!"_ was the only reply the Vetala gave before he turned, left the two other men behind and started to head back to the bedroom.

"I don't have powers anymore, they disappeared when the Yellow-Eyed demon died. That's just too bad for you."

_"Don't be silly Sam, you think you don't have them anymore but believe me, they are still there, I can feel it, it's overwhelming!"_

"Yeah well, I can't use them so what makes you think you can?"

_"You'll see."_

Just then, Sam screamed in pain as he held his head, feeling as if it was going to explode while images flashed behind his eyes.

He saw his mother, on the ceiling of his nursery, her gut bloody. He saw his dad enter the room to check on him, noticing the blood that dripped from the ceiling, looking up he saw Mary burst into flames. Sam could hear dad's chilling scream, could feel him picking him up from is crib and putting him in Dean's arms. "Get your brother outside as fast as you can, don't look back Dean, go." He could see the exact moment Dean stopped being a kid and started becoming his protector. Then with another surge of pain, he saw Jess, on the ceiling of their apartment, her gut bloody. She burst into flames and the fire was so hot, engulfing the whole room. He could feel the pain he felt at the moment. If only he had protected her. Then he saw Dean coming to his rescue, pulling him out of the flames, again.

Sam's heart beat faster as the images changed again.

He saw his brother in the hospital, dying, he saw himself angry at his dad because he'd rather kill the demon than help his dying son. He saw his dad, in the boiler room, summoning the Yellow-Eyed demon and making the deal to save Dean.

The images start getting clearer and less painful but they change again.

Next he saw himself right after the fight with Jake in Cold Oak, South Dakota, he saw Dean and Bobby as they approached then he heard Dean scream "Nooooo!" as he ran towards him. He could feel again the stinging pain of Jake's blade going through his back. Afterward Dean, knelt in front of him, telling him it will be alright, he saw himself die and Dean held on to him, while he shouted his name and cried.

Sam was on his knees now, still holding his head. Dean and Bobby heard Sam scream but they can't get to him.

Another flash and Sam saw himself lying on a bed, Dean is sitting next to him talking to his lifeless body. "You know when we were little, you couldn't have been more that five. You started asking questions. How come we don't have a mom? Why do we always have to move around? Where'd dad go when he'd take off days at a time? Remember, I begged you. Quit asking Sammy, you don't want to know. I just wanted you to be a kid. Just a little while longer. I was trying to protect you, keep you safe. Dad didn't even have to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know? It's like I had one job. I had one job. And I screwed it up! I blew it. And for that I'm sorry. I guess that's what I do, I let down the people I love. I let dad down. And now I guess I'm just supposed to let you down too? How can I? How am I supposed to live with that? What am I supposed to do Sammy? God. What am I supposed to do? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?"

Sam saw everything, Dean confessing all this, so helpless. He saw him tear up, wipe the tears with the palm of his hand as he tried to be brave. He saw him leave and go make the deal that would bring him back to life. Then everything went black for a few moments. Sam couldn't see anything and there was a deafening silence. Suddenly, the darkness became bright, blinding.

_"Kill him Sam. Shoot him. You can't bear to have me in you anymore. You know I won't leave you alone until you kill him. Get rid of me Sam, KILL HIM!" _Sam could see himself holding the tip of the gun to Dean's chest and... Bang! In a flash, he pulled the trigger and Dean crashed down to the floor.

"Nooooooo!" Sam yelled. He was lying on the floor next to his bed, drenched in sweat, blood pumping madly in his veins and a terrible throbbing in his head.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

It was now dark, the sun had set and the first stars of the night were making there appearance. In Bobby's house, everything was silent. It had been silent for a few hours now. Bobby and Dean were still sitting on the chairs and they were still tied up. Dean had tried his hardest to loosen the ropes or at least break the chair he was tied to. Why did Bobby's furniture have to be so sturdy? He thought and Sam, he really did know how to make solid nooses.

Dean had been worried sick, after hearing Sam's screams and cries, the thump of him falling on the floor and then nothing at all for so long. He was afraid that this thing inside his little brother had killed him or hurt him very badly. It had been hours since he heard any kind of noise coming from upstairs.

Bobby had remained the same the whole time. His head bowed down, lost in his thoughts.

_"What was that? How could any vision be so painful? Well now I understand why you don't want those powers. We're going to have to try this again, Sam. We'll tap into it my way, without the pain."_

"No." Sam said. "I don't think it's going to work, if you try again it's still going to be painful, please, I..."

Sam couldn't finish his sentence. Immediately he felt another surge of searing pain in his head. He screamed again, his face was distorted in a painful grimace and tears were escaping his tightly closed eyes.

This time, he didn't see anything. He felt everything around him shake. The floor he was lying on, the things on the desk, the shelves in the room, the light fixture on the ceiling, everything was shaking violently as if there was an earthquake.

Sam took deep breaths, he tried to concentrate, to forget the pain, to relax and try to take control. After a few moments, the pain lessened and the shaking stopped. He was finally able to open his eyes and look around. He rolled to his side and raised himself on his knees, his body was aching all over. He held on to the bed side as he felt himself become dizzy. He waited until it was over and slowly stood up. He realized that he had control of his body again, maybe the Vetala was gone, he thought. He headed out of the room and down the stairs.

Dean looked at him, with so much worry in his eyes. Sam got to Dean and started untying him. Dean was staring at him, he could see that his brother was weak and tired. When Sam looked up at Dean, he breathed a sigh of relief. There in his brother's eyes, he could see his Sammy, not that damn thing. Dean smiled at Sam with the gag still in his mouth. When his hands were finally free, he took that thing out of his mouth.

"Sam, are you alright? What happened? What was that shaking? Is it gone? Are you..." Dean started asking in a single breath.

"I don't know, I don't know if it's still here or in me." Sam said.

Sam felt dizzy again and his knees gave out. Dean caught him right in time before Sam fell to the floor. He took him to the couch and helped him sit down. Dean left him there and went to untie Bobby.

Bobby looked almost as wretched as Sam. He seemed to be lost, he didn't even move from the chair. When Dean untied his arms, they just fell limply to his sides and when Dean removed the gag, he remained silent. Dean had to shake him to make Bobby lift his eyes and look at him.

"Hey Bobby, come on, look at me. Man, hey, snap out of it! Bobby?" Dean said worried for his friend.

Bobby looked at him almost startled as if he had just woken up in a strange place. He looked around and saw Sam on the couch, he saw books strewn all over the floor, he saw his friends body, the man Sam had killed earlier, leaning against one of the walls and noticed that he wasn't tied and gagged any longer.

"Is it over?" Bobby asked almost in a whisper, still looking confused but remembering everything now.

Dean thought that Bobby needed to rest, that he needed to sleep, then maybe he would be his old self again. He helped him up from the chair and upstairs to his room. Dean helped him lie down and told Bobby to try and sleep, that he would check on him later. As soon as Bobby's head hit the pillow, he fell asleep. The destructive thoughts and guilt filled emotions he felt had worn him out so much he couldn't even think straight anymore.

Dean headed back down to check on Sam. He wasn't on the couch anymore. Sam was standing in the middle of the room, his arms raised, his eyes closed and breathing heavily.

"Sam, what's..." Dean began to ask but stopped mid-sentence as books lifted off the floor and started spinning around.

Dean's jaw dropped at what was happening. Sam was able to move things at will. Sam opened his eyes, stared at his brother and a book went flying in Dean's face so fast and so hard, he didn't even have time to react. Dean was knocked to the ground actually seeing stars. Sam approached him and looked him straight in the eyes.

_"Your brother is quite strong, he actually managed to take control of himself for a few minutes and was able to untie you and Bobby but all this tired him out so I was able to take control again."_

Dean shook his head to get rid of the stars he was seeing and he looked up at Sam. His Sammy wasn't there anymore, the thing had taken over again. Sam backed off and stood in front of Dean, he closed his eyes again and raised his arms. Dean felt himself be lifted off the floor by an invisible force and thrown violently on the couch Sam had been on just a few moments ago. Dean couldn't move, he was pinned down by this invisible force. He stared at Sam with much confusion and surprise. Sam turned to face him.

_"Well this is fun, I think I'm getting the hang of this."_ the Vetala said with an evil grin._ "I wonder what else I can do now. Sam has interesting powers you know. I bet I can rip you apart without even touching you." _the Vetala said._ "But, right now, Sam needs to rest, unfortunately I can't keep using his __body as I want. I can feel the tiredness as if I was alive again. I feel thirsty and hungry and tired. I hate that!" _the Vetala said in an angry tone and paused. _"What am I going to do with you now? Hum, I know I'll take you upstairs to your bed. Tie you to it so you can't do anything while Sam and I are resting. See... how generous I am to you?" the Vetala said with mockery._

"Oh yeah, you're a real saint!" Dean said with sarcasm.

Sam grabbed Dean and made him go up to his room. Dean didn't resist, he just did as he was told. He was exhausted himself and the thought of his bed was a much better option than trying to fight against those powers or being tied up to that chair again. As he was heading up the stairs, Dean saw a little knife on the table and was able to grab it unnoticed and hide it in his sleeve. He laid on his bed and let Sam tie him up again. When Sam was done, he headed to Bobby's room, Bobby was still sleeping and Sam tied him up without having to struggle. Then he headed to his own room, got on the bed an fell asleep in no time.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Bobby awakened, unable to move. He realized that he was in his bed but also that he was tied to it. He struggled a little to try and move but it wasn't working. "Great, now I'm tied to my own bed." he said to himself. Being tied to the bed instead of the chair was much better but there was one problem aside from being tied up and that was that he needed to use the bathroom, badly. He didn't know how long had passed since Sam had tied him to the chair. He didn't know how long he had been sleeping. All he could know right now was that it was night outside then he turned his head to look at his alarm clock on the night table and it read 2:49 am.

"Hey, anyone here? I need to use the bathroom. Dean? Anyone?" Bobby said loudly.

Bobby waited for an answer, for a sign that he wasn't alone in the house but he heard nothing.

Dean opened his eyes when he heard Bobby call. His head was hurting something bad. After all the blows he got to it, the car accident, the Vetala knocking him out and the book earlier, it was no surprise. Dean tried to move but couldn't. It took him a few moments to put his thoughts together and remember that he was tied to the bed, that the Vetala was still in Sam. "Sam, I have to save him." he thought. _"You won't be able to save him." _Those words came back to his mind and it scared him. What if he couldn't save Sam? "No!" he said aloud now getting angry. "I will save my brother, you'll see you son of a bitch, I'll prove you wrong as soon as I get away from this bed." Dean said wriggling on the mattress until he came to a stop, raised his eyes looking at the ceiling and sighed. He laughed at himself for not remembering the knife he had hidden in his sleeve. Carefully he moved to pull it out and be able to grab it without dropping it to the floor because if he did he was screwed.

After he had a few hours to rest, Sam woke up. He was feeling much better. He had had at least three hours of sleep. His stomach growled loudly. He got up, headed to the bathroom and stopped to look in both Dean's and Bobby's rooms to check on them. They were both still asleep and tied up. After he went down stairs. Because is was dark, he didn't see the thick book on the floor and he almost fell stumbling on it. He looked for the light switch and turned it on. The place was a mess with all the books lying around all over the floor.

The Vetala inside Sam could feel his hunger and thirst, he thought this was his chance to taste food again. It was kind of funny to him, he hadn't tasted anything in such a long time. He saw in the fridge all sorts of left overs, pizza, fried chicken, Chinese. He was about to take a piece of the pizza when Sam stopped him.

"Don't eat that, it's been there for like three days, it's not really good anymore, I'm going to have an indigestion. You don't want to be sick now do you? Just do as I say ok." the real Sam said.

Sam told the Vetala how to make a bowl of cereal and coffee. The Vetala was happy to taste these new things, it wasn't something he had in his time. Once he was finished eating, he looked at the body of the Grimoire guy.

_"I suppose we can't let him in here, he's going to stink up the place. Better take him out of here. We'll take him to the cemetery, bury him."_ the Vetala said.

He got up, took a blanket and wrapped the body in it. He took Dean's keys, he had left on the table and carried the body to the car. He then sat behind the wheel and told Sam to drive to the cemetery and that even if he was giving Sam the control of his body back, he was still there and it was useless to try anything.

Sam drove to the cemetery, the place seemed empty as anyone would expect in the middle of the night. He opened the gate and drove the car all the way to the new part of the cemetery where he had encountered the Vetala for the first time. At this point the Vetala took over again. He took the body out of the car, took a shovel from the trunk and started digging.

He had just put the body at the bottom of the hole when he heard something. There was a man walking in the cemetery towards him.

_"Can I help you with anything?"_ the Vetala said to the man walking up to him so he would go any further and see the body he was burying.

"No, the man said, I'm just looking for what caused my brother's death and traumatised and hurt his wife so badly the other day. You certainly heard of this. There's even one of the investigators that disappeared that day and now I want to know what the hell is happening." the man said.

_"You're not afraid that the same thing will happen to you?"_ the Vetala asked the man.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" said the man. "There's a psycho lurking around here and I intend to stop him from ever hurting anyone else." said the man, showing the gun he was hiding behind his back.

_"Well, I've been here for a while now and I haven't seen anyone until you. So the last victims of that psycho were your family huh? Sorry about what happened to them, I don't know what's going on here but all these stange deaths are a real mystery."_ the Vetala said.

_"But I can tell you one thing, I think you should leave now before you end up the same way."_ the Vetala told the man.

"It's you!" said the man angrily, raising his gun and shooting Sam in the chest.

Sam fell to the ground, he was having trouble breathing and there was this pain coursing through him like burning from the inside out. Sam thought that it was sort of ironic that he would die in a cemetery. If only there was a priest here, he could give him his last rites..._ "Last rites!" _Sam said aloud.

"What? You son of a bitch, do you really think I'm going to call a priest to come here and give you your last rites? You deserve to go to hell for what you did." the man said furious.

Dean had managed to cut the ropes and was able to get free. He went to Bobby's room who seemed happy to see him and be untied. Bobby said a quick thanks to Dean and ran past him to the bathroom. Dean could hear him moan as he was finally getting to empty his bladder. That made Dean smile but not for long. He went to see if Sam was still resting. Sam wasn't there, the room was empty. Dean went downstairs, there was no sign of Sam. Bobby followed shortly after. He stood at the footstep of the stairs and contemplated the disaster area that used to be his house.

"Sam?" Dean called. "Where could he be?" Dean said looking at Bobby.

"I don't know." Bobby said.

Dean looked around and he realized that the body wasn't there anymore. He walked to the window and looked outside. His car wasn't there anymore. He turned around and looked on the table where he had put his keys. Of course, they weren't there either.

"Do you think that thing went to the cemetery? I mean, he took the body, he will surely want to get rid of it, bury it or something, right?" Dean asked.

He was starting to feel panic rise inside him. He had to save Sam but if he didn't know where he was, how would he be able to do that? And he still had no clue as to how to get rid of a Vetala.

"Bobby? Please tell me you know something about Vetalas." Dean said to his friend almost pleading.

"Well, I know they aren't really demons even if they can possess people and I know that they were human once, they're more spirit like than demon like. But how to kill it, I'm not sure. I think I remember something about exorcisims not working on them because they aren't demons and we can forget about salt and burn, because they are centuries old and can travel anywhere. There is no way we can find it's remains, hell there's no way to know who it was!" Bobby said back on hunter mode.

"Right well, I'm pretty sure Sam is at the cemetery so let's go. Now!" Dean almost commanded to Bobby.

They took some weapons and left for the cemetery. As they got there, they heard a gun shot in the distance. Both Dean and Bobby started running in the direction of the sound and they both knew that something really bad had happened as they saw, a few feet from the Impala, a man standing with a gun and Sam lying on the ground before him.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

"SAM!" both Dean and Bobby screamed as they were running towards him.

The man that had shot Sam turned towards the two men running in his direction. He pointed his gun at them. Bobby pulled out his gun and immediately shot the man in the shoulder to stop him from shooting at them. Bobby ran to the man, grabbed him from behind and put the tip of his gun to his temple warning him to not move or he would kill him on the spot. The man did as he was told.

Dean ran to Sam lying on the ground, he saw that he had been shot in the chest and Sam's breathing was difficult. Dean felt like his heart was being squeezed in an increasingly tightening vice at the sight of his little brother.

"No Sam," said Dean, kneeling next to him.

"L...last...r...ite..s" Sam tried to say fighting the Vetala inside him with every little bit of energy he had left.

"Shhh," Dean said to his brother, trying to figure out how he was going to get his brother out this situation alive.

The wound Sam had was right in the middle of his chest, maybe it had missed the heart and lungs, maybe he would be fine if they got him to a hospital fast enough, Dean thought. Dean had already pulled out his cell phone dialing the 9-1-1 number when he heard the man that shot him talk.

"Here's that last rites thing again, he killed my brother, hurt his wife, killed others and he demands to have his last rites?!" the man said incredulously, trying to move out Bobby's grasp. Bobby turned around and hit the man hard with his gun, letting him fall down to the ground unconscious and started running towards his car, got in and drove off.

"Bobby?!" Dean said, shocked that Bobby had run away like that with no explanation.

"Yes... we need an ambulance right away... my brother's been shot, it's bad... at the cemetery. Please hurry!" Dean said to the dispatcher of the emergency service when his call was answered.

_"Ha ha, Bobby couldn't handle it anymore... he, he just left, he..." _the Vetala said laughing.

Dean looked at Sam and placed his hand on his chest applying pressure to the wound to stop the hemorrhaging.

_"This really hurts." _

"Ok game over, you son of a bitch, you have to help Sam, you have to stop this," said Dean almost pleading to the thing still inside his brother.

_"Ha... Sam knows what he has to do to get rid of me, it's the only way I'm going anywhere."_

The Vetala was feeling the pain and was getting a little weak from it but he was still set on playing his sick game.

"You're just going to let him die? Do you really think that his powers are going to work for you if he's dead?" Dean said, hoping it would convince the Vetala to leave or at least do something to make sure Sam didn't die.

_"You have a point, but I can't do anything to help Sam, only when he's dead can I stop the process of decay," _the Vetala paused, having trouble talking and breathing. _"But now I can't do anything. You better pray that help arrives fast, there isn't much time left for your brother and I won't leave unless, Sam does what I've been wanting him to do since the beginning," _the Vetala said as it made Sam grab his gun that had fallen on the ground right next to him and raised it, pointing it at Dean.

"Damn, you just don't let go, now do you? Why do you want me dead so badly?" Dean asked looking at Sam's gun pointing at his own chest.

_"Come on Sam, just do it, shoot Dean, kill him, and I'll leave you all alone, I don't really need your powers, especially if it means having to be in your company all the time, you're a real pain in the ass, I couldn't stand having your too good, too caring attitude get in my way all the time." _the Vetala said to Sam in his mind so Dean wouldn't hear it.

Sam's hand was shaking, he was trying desperately to move the gun away from Dean, to fight the Vetala. He wouldn't kill his brother, he knew the answer, he knew how to get rid of it, to kill this thing for good but he was loosing his strength. The taste of blood was filling his mouth and the pain was becoming unbearable with every breath. He hoped that Bobby would understand, that he would be able to do what had to be done but he had left. All he had to do now was to stay alive and make sure the Vetala wouldn't loose his patience and shoot Dean himself instead of letting him choose to do it.

Bobby's mind was racing as he was running from his car to his house, if giving the last rites was what he needed, then the last rites he would get. As he was searching though the mess of books in his house, he couldn't help but wonder how giving the last rites would help, they were usually given to the dying and that thing was already dead.

"Of course!" Bobby said as he was finally understanding what Sam meant by "last rites", it all made sense now. Vetalas weren't demons so exorcisms wouldn't work, they were spirits that needed to be put to rest. He had to give it it's last funeral rites send him off to the after life, put him to rest once and for all.

Bobby had found what he was looking for and drove as fast as he could to get back to the cemetery, he knew what needed to be done now and he was hoping he wouldn't be too late.

Dean was knelt next to Sam while he applied pressure to the gun shot wound even though the gun was still pointed at him. He was worried that help wouldn't arrive fast enough and that Sam wouldn't make it. Sam was having more and more trouble breathing and every time he tried to speak, he would cough up blood.

_"Shoot him Sam and I'll leave you."_

"No." Sam told the Vetala again, he was using every ounce of strength he had in him to stop the Vetala from making him pull the trigger. Sam would not prove the Vetala right, he would not kill his brother even if it killed him, he would never let that happen.

Dean was seeing all the blood Sam was loosing and he hated the feeling of powerlessness that overcame him. He wouldn't let his brother die. He would prove that Vetala wrong. His _"You won't be able to save him,"_ prediction would not come true. Dean lifted his eyes to the sky as rain started to fall.

"Oh God! Please, this can't be happening, Sam doesn't deserve this and now... Rain?!" Dean said, actually finding himself praying for some kind miracle as the rain was starting to fall down hard on them.

"Well, I'm not God, but I have the solution." Bobby said from behind Dean.

Dean jumped as he looked around and into Bobby's face.

"Where did you go?" Dean asked Bobby with a slight smile of relief.

"Had to get something." Bobby said as he opened a book and held up a consecrated rosary.

"Time to get rid of that damn thing once and for all. Sam, you hear me son? Hang in there okay?" Bobby said with an assurance that he hadn't shown in the last few days.

_"No!"_ the Vetala said. It knew what Bobby was about to do and he tried to leave Sam's body.

The Vetala, was unable to leave. Sam was making sure that it wouldn't get away. Sam gave Bobby a nod and was able to throw away the gun he was pointing at his big brother. Seeing that Bobby had come back, that he had understood what needed to be done, had given him new strength. Even if he wasn't going to make it, he was going to make sure that Dean and Bobby were safe and that this Vetala would never hurt anyone again.

"Requiem æternam dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis. Te decet hymnus Deus, in Sion, et tibi reddetur votum in Ierusalem. Exaudi orationem meam; ad te omnis caro veniet. Requiem æternam dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis." Bobby began reading.

"Kyrie eleison; Christe eleison; Kyrie eleison. Requiem æternam dona eis, Domine; In memoria æterna erit justus, ab auditione mala non timebit. Absolve, Domine, animas omnium fidelium defunctorum ab omno vinculo delictorum et gratia tua illis succurente mereantur evadere iudicium ultionis, et lucis æterne beatitudine perfrui. Dies iræ, dies illa. Solvet sæclum in favilla, teste David cum Sibylla..."

_"No, you can't do this, No!"_ the Vetala screamed. It was still unable to leave, Sam was too strong.

"It's over, you lose, you son of a bitch! Keep going Bobby." Dean said.

Sam's body was reacting to the Vetala trying to escape. He was shaking violently, starting to gasp for air as blood filled his throat and he started to have convulsions. Dean was holding his brother, trying to keep him still, scared that this was the end as Bobby continued on.

"Domine, Jesu Christe, Rex gloriæ, libera animas omnium fidelium defunctorum de pœnis inferni et de profundo lacu. Libera eas de ore leonis, ne absorbeat eas tartarus, ne cadant in obscurum; sed signifer sanctus Michæl repræsentet eas in lucem sanctam, quam olim Abrahæ promisisti et semini ejus. Hostias et preces tibi, Domine, laudis offerimus; tu suscipe pro animabus illis, quarum hodie memoriam facimus. Fac eas, Domine, de morte transire ad vitam. Quam olim Abrahæ promisisti et semini ejus."

_"Arrrrrrgggg!"_ the Vetala screamed.

Suddenly, a strange white glow began to surround Sam.

"Lux æterna luceat eis, Domine, cum sanctis tuis in æternum, quia pius es. Requiem æternam dona eis, Domine; et lux perpetua luceat eis. Amen." Bobby finished.

Sam stopped shaking, all his muscles becoming rigid as he arched his back then threw his head back. The glow around him was blindingly bright. Dean and Bobby both shielded their eyes. There was a loud scream before everything went still. The rain stopped as Sam lie motionless. The Vetala was gone.

"Sam? Don't die! Help is on the way, don't give up man, don't leave me." Dean said as tears filled his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

The sound of sirens was music to Dean's ears, he was ready for them to take Sam to make him better. He stepped back as the paramedics took care of Sam, they worked as fast and they could to get Sam some oxygen and stop the bleeding so they could be on there way to the the hospital.

A while later, Bobby and Dean sat in the waiting room next to where Sam had been taken to surgery. They sat in silence, while they hoped and prayed that Sam would make it. They were also thinking back on what had happened in the last few days. Bobby felt guilty about what happened with his wife and the words of the Vetala lingered in his mind. _"It's your fault she died, she will never forgive you."_ He tried to push the thought away, telling himself that no matter what, he had done the best he could have based on hid knowledge at the time. Dean tapped his foot on the floor nervously. It had been over three hours already and he still didn't know if his brother was alright, if he was going to live. The waiting was driving him crazy. He tried to calm himself down inwardly as he focused on a thought, no news is good news so his brother had to be alive.

The surgeon came through the doors at last. Dean and Bobby stood up and waited to hear what the surgeon had to say. They were listening and nodding to the surgeon and they both sat back down once the surgeon left, letting out a huge sigh of relief. Sam was going to be alright, he had lost a lot of blood but the bullet hadn't done too much damage.

A week later

Sam was recovering nicely from surgery at Bobby's. Dean had stayed by his side at the hospital as much as the nurses and doctors would allow him to. Sam was grateful to have is brother looking after him. Maybe he was a pain in the ass at times but he wouldn't change him for the world. It was early in the morning, the sun was shining through the window and Sam was staring at Dean as he slept in the chair next to his bed. He thought how he would never be able to thank him enough for everything he had done for him. Dean had taken care of him, looked after him andtaught him so much all of his life, he had sacrificed so much for him and he loved him unconditionally no matter what crap life threw at them. Saying thank you and I love you a million times would never be enough to show Dean how much he meant to Sam.

"Quit staring at me like that." Dean said as he opened one eye.

Sam simply grinned at his brother knowing it would annoy him if he just kept staring.

Bobby finally had begun to have regular dreams again, his wife had even appeared to him.

"I do forgive you Bobby. I understand. I want you to keep fighting because what you're doing is important. I love you!" she had said to Bobby in his dream, smiling tenderly.

Bobby, woke up that morning feeling like he was alive again. All the pain and the guilt he had felt because of the Vetala had lifted. He actually found himself smiling and singing as he took his shower. She had forgiven him.

The End.


End file.
